Baby Love
by BabieGurrlxx
Summary: Amy is back in Mystic Falls. What trouble will she land herself in with one certain werewolf?


**Got the password so I'm starting a new story; here ya go, hope ya lyk it**

I sat down in the Mystic Grill, and waited for the waiter to come.

"Hello, what would you like?" He asked.

"I'd like a hot chocolate, please, Matt" I said, he walked on and I started rooting through my handbag I bought while in Rome. I found my purse, my phone, sweet wrappers, make-up, perfume, and my IPod touch and then I was surprised when I found a packet of crisps. Matt put a cup down in front of me. I began eating the bag of crisps. When I was finished I went walking to the bathroom. The someone came and pined me against the wall.

"Oh, you scared me," I said sarcastically then laughed. Damon gripped my throat tighter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to see my big brother's, is that a crime?" I joked.

"No, but..." He said

"No Buts, Damon" I said then realising myself from his grip and bending his arm behind his back.

"You're still as strong as ever" He said

"Yes, of course" I said letting go.

"Ouch" He said

"Now, I'll see you at home" I said beginning to walk away.

"Why?" He asked, I stopped and turned around

"Because I want to see Stefan, and I want to talk to Elena" I said

"How do you..." He began

"Know Elena" I ended "It's a long story, and I know she's at the house"

"How do you know that?" He asked

"I know everything Damon" I said walking closer to him "I know everything from Stefan rescuing her from that tragic car accident to you stupidly opening the vampire tomb to Founders day and everything since"

"How?" He asked

"You're boring me now, Damon" I said yawning and walking away

"Hey" He said grabbing my arm, I pushing him onto the floor

"Watch the Jacket, its designer" I walked away out to my Range Rover which was parked around the corner.

"Never patient, as always" Damon said coming up behind me

"Stalker much" I said stopping beside my car.

"Oh we all know you're the stalker, Amelia" He said "Knowing everything, us not even knowing your there"

"That's the fun of it, Damon" I said hitting the point of the key at his chest "Oh, got some muscles I see"

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm not doing anything" I said opening the door "And if you are going to continue you cross examination, I'm not going to offer you a ride"

"Okay, I need one anyway" He said hoping in on the passenger side. About half way there he began asking questions again "Just one more question?" He asked

"Go ahead" I said sighing

"How can you afford this?" He asked

"It was a gift, I was in New York a few weeks ago, and I was out one night and completely totalled my car" I said

"Typical" Damon said and I stared at him "Watch the road no wonder you crashed"

"Well, anyway, I meet this stockbroker whose wife had just found out about his affair with his assistant" I said

"Oh-k" He said slowly

"So I erased his memory from that night, I told him we slept together and that I was only 16" I said "He was so scared he would get arrested or something so he bought me a range rover, a load of clothes and gave me 3 million dollars"

"Damn you're good" He said

"Thank you" I said, and then we pulled up outside the house. Damon walked up to the front door and I stopped at the trunk. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, a girl can use some help"

"You may be in heels but you are capable of carrying you own bags" He said walking over

"Damon don't you ever listen" I said and opened the boot and revealed about 8 large suitcases.

"How long are you planning on staying?" He asked shocked

"Obviously for a while" I said "Now be careful with some of them, there are designer clothes, ghd's and much more very breakable things in there" He lifted one bag out and slowly put it down on the ground. I grabbed it and pulled it inside.

"Damon, is that you?" Stefan said

"No" I said

"I need some help out here, Stefan" Damon yelled in. Stefan appeared around the corner. I smiled.

"I think he needs some help" I said. He scoffed and walked past me. I walked into the living room and saw Elena sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Elena"


End file.
